This invention relates to article retention elements and processes for making the same and is more specifically related to the use of a coating material consisting of a blend of thermoplastic resin and blowing agent to form a retention element on an article. Many resins could be used as an article retention element if the tolerances in the article and its complimentary hole were very small. With larger tolerances, however, the thickness of the retention element has to hold in the largest hole. This makes the insertion of the article difficult, if not impossible, in the smallest hole. This invention overcomes this problem.